Birthday Surprises and Wishes
by DeeMarie426
Summary: The Unknown Secrets gang is back to celebrate Dean's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The gang from "Unknown Secrets" is back. This time, for Dean's birthday, with a little Christmas thrown in. This is a glimps into the sequel a bit, too, so you'll get to find out what baby Good ended up being before the sequel has even been written. ;) I'm sorry the sequel for that story is taking forever, but I wanted to 'clean up' "Unknown Secrets" before I posted its sequel. I was doing well on editing the chapters and getting them posted, and then I got sick and I haven't even felt like using my laptop. All my internet use has been done via my iPad. I even typed this up on my iPad(only to find out there's no way to save and post it from said iPad. Good thing it has email capability. lol) But in any event, here's a little something in honor of Dean's birthday tomorrow. I hope to have the actual birthday part posted by tomorrow night; but if not, definitely Monday. So stay tuned, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Surprises and Wishes<strong>

* * *

><p>Mattie sat in the living room watching Jon help Sadie decorate the Christmas tree while their two in a half month old daughter, Evie, slept soundly in her swing. Unbeknownst to Jon, Mattie had been talking with Leighla and Colby via text message for weeks. Jon's birthday was coming up in a couple days and she had wanted to do something for it, so they, along with a little help from Joe and Jess, had been planning a surprise party for him.<p>

Ever since the Shield had split up talking to Colby was much easier than talking with Joe because while they were all still best friends behind the scenes, when they were at work, Colby and Jon - or Seth and Dean rather - had to pretend like they hated each other, so they were hardly ever around each other; whereas Jon and Joe - or Dean and Roman - didn't have any ill feelings toward each other, so they were always around each other. So, she did have a little help from Joe and Jess, but not as much as Colby and Leighla.

In any event, tomorrow night would be the night Jon was in for the shock of his life. Normally he'd be off doing house shows right now, but this year, due to a storyline 'injury' "Dean" suffered at the hands of Bray Wyatt, he was pulled from the house show lineup to better sell the supposed injury. So he had the weekend off and she had it all set up. It was only his twenty-ninth birthday, so there was no way he'd be expecting a surprise party. Those types of things were usually reserved for milestones; like the thirtieth birthday, but all the more reason to have it this year.

Of course, given she hadn't even mentioned his birthday to him at all, he wasn't even expecting a normal party, let alone a surprise party, so that made it all that much better. He probably assumed she had forgotten his birthday; which would be fine with him because he hated making a big deal out of his birthday. To him, it wasn't a big deal, it just another day. But this year, she was out to prove him wrong.

* * *

><p>Putting her phone down on the coffee table, she pushed herself off the sofa and approached her boyfriend and daughter. "Do I get to help decorate the tree, or is this a father, daughter only party," She asked.<p>

"No, you tan help. Hewe," Sadie said handing her an ornament to place somewhere on the tree.

"Thank you," Mattie chuckled, carefully taking the ornament from her daughter, so as not to get stuck by the pointy hook on the top of the ornament. Placing it on the front of the tree she admired it for a second before grabbing another, newer, ornament. "Oh look, a baby's first Christmas ornament with Sadie's name and birth year on it. I have to find one for Evie this year," she surmised, as she slowly hung the ornament on the tree.

While she was busy admiring the ornament, Jon had slipped away to grab something from his suitcase. Quickly placing a hook on it, he reapproached the tree and stood behind Mattie for a moment before clearing his throat to get her attention. Turning, Mattie eyed the shiny object and laughed. "Where did you get that," she questioned.

"During the last leg of the tour we had a little down time. I got bored, so I went window shopping and saw ornaments at a place that did customization. I just couldn't pass it up," he admitted as he hung the little teddy bear ornament on the tree next to Sadie's. When Mattie had Sadie's made she had chosen a baby rattle and had the company that customized write _"Baby's First Christmas: Satyana Kaelyn, 2011"_, and when Jon had Evie's made he chose a teddy bear and had the company write _"Baby's 1st Christmas: Evangeline Grace, 2014"_. So, the ornaments weren't identical, but now each girl had their very own ornament to hang on the tree every year.

"I love it. You did well," Mattie praised, giving him a quick kiss.

"Thanks, I tried," Jon joked.

* * *

><p>The family continued to decorate the tree until Evie woke up. "Uh-oh," Sadie yelped, racing toward the swing where her unhappy little sister was. "What's wong Evie," she questioned the infant. Mattie chuckled.<p>

"She's probably hungry. I'll go make her a bottle," Mattie said, walking toward the kitchen.

"Tan I feed hew," Sadie asked.

"How about you help daddy feed her," Jon chimed in as he flipped the switch to turn the swing off. Lifting the trap piece he unstrapped the swing's seatbelt and lifted his unhappy infant daughter into his arms.

"Otay, daddy," she agreed as she followed him to the couch and climbed up beside him.

* * *

><p>Mattie brought the now warm bottle back in and handed it to Jon, who positioned Evie on his lap so that Sadie would be able to help him feed her. Mattie grabbed her camera off the top of the entertainment center and sat down in the recliner facing her little family. She loved watching Jon bond with both of his daughters when he was home and had the chance; and it was even better when he did it with both at the same time. They were both daddy's girls, and Mattie wouldn't want it any other way. Turning her camera on, she snapped a couple of photos before pulling her phone out of her pocket. Opening the camera app on there, she snapped another couple photos before transitioning it to the video function and hitting the record button. These were the moments Mattie thought deserved to be recorded in photo and video form.<p>

Jon made sure the burp cloth was securely positioned under Evie's chin before placing the bottle into her wide open mouth and moving it around for a second, allowing her a chance to notice it was there. As soon as she latched onto the nipple he lifted his right arm and tucked it around Sadie, pulling her closer to him. "Okay, here, you take control of her bottle and I'll make sure she doesn't drip any milk onto her clothes," Jon said, handing the bottle to his three in a half year old daughter.

* * *

><p>After Evie was finished her bottle Jon took it from Sadie and placed it on the table beside him before positioning the spit cloth on his shoulder and lifting Evie up. "Tan I help burp her, too," Sadie asked.<p>

"Sure, pat her back gently just like daddy is," he instructed her and watched as she did as he told her to. They never wanted Sadie to feel left out, so any time she asked to help, they let her. She even had a say in Evie's name. They were going to name her Avangeline and use Ava as her nickname, but Sadie had spoken up and said she like the nickname Evie better than Ava, and the more Jon and Mattie thought about it, they did, too. And So, Evangeline Grace was her given name; Evie was her family(and close friends) nickname.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of them both patting her back Evie finally burped loudly making Sadie giggle. "She's a piggy." Jon and Mattie both laughed.<p>

"Yes, she is," Jon agreed, as he laid Evie back down against his thighs. She laid in his lap with her big blue eyes staring back up at him. There was one thing for sure, he couldn't possibly deny either one of his daughters, even if he wanted to. They were both spitting images of him, and both had more than a trace of his laid back yet stubborn personality. But on the plus side, they had both ended up with each of their mother's brains.

After a few more hours of family bonding time both girls were put to bed and Jon and Mattie had a little alone time. Mattie figured now was as good a time as any to start putting tomorrow's plan into action. "So tomorrow night, I was thinking we could take the girls and go out to dinner." Jon shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Might as well get as much family time in now as possible because once I'm back on the road, I'm not sure when I'll get time off again," Jon admitted.

So it was settled. They would be going out to dinner. Or so Jon thought.

Perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there ya go, part I of II for this little short story. Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave reviews letting me know. :)<strong>


	2. Part II

**Author's Note: Well, here's the birthday party part, which is also the end. I know this was super short, but I just wanted to give you something so you know I didn't forget about that, and I do still have a sequel idea in mind, I just haven't had a chance to do anything with it yet. Hopefully you all enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

_'We are on our way. And he still has no idea!'_ Mattie texted Leighla after making sure Sadie and Evie were secured safely in their car seats in the backseat.

_'Good. I'll warn everybody now.' Leighla responded._

"Who you texting," Jon asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Just Leighla. She wanted to know what we were up to tonight," Mattie told him. There was no point in lying about who she was talking to. If she tried to lie, he'd get suspicious because she was a terrible liar.

"Oh. Why did she want to know that," Jon questioned. "Isn't she with Colby?"

"Yeah, she is. I think she was just curious," Mattie said, hoping he'd drop it.

"So which restaurant are we going to," Jon asked.

"I made reservations at _Donatello's_," Mattie revealed, relieved he dropped the Leighla subject.

"Isn't that a fancy restaurant," Jon questioned. Mattie nodded.

"Yes, but we don't get to go out very often, so I figured why no splurge for one night. Why, you don't like the idea?" Jon shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I'm just worried about being under dressed." He had decided to wear a pair of jeans with a blue button down shirt; Mattie had dressed in a baby blue skirt and a white sparkly blouse.

"Nah, I think we're dressed perfectly," Mattie said just as Jon pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Mattie hopped out of the car and opened the back door to pull Evie's car seat out before Jon had even shut the car off.

"Damn woman, where's the fire," Jon joked, climbing out of the car and opening the back door on his side to release Sadie from her booster seat.

"Sorry, I'm just excited about our night out," Mattie said. Truth was she didn't want Jon carrying Evie. She wasn't sure how he was going to react upon entering the room and she didn't want him to drop her. She quickly sent another text to Leighla informing her they were in the parking lot and they'd be in, in about two minutes. Leading Jon and Sadie into the restaurant she approached the hostess desk and gave her name.

The hostess smiled and simply said "You can follow me, your table is already set up." Mattie waited for Jon to pass her so he'd walk through the doors first before quickly following him and the hostess through the restaurant and over to a closed set of doors. The hostess pulled them open and the entire room lit up as about fifty people yelled surprise.

* * *

><p>Jon froze upon hearing and seeing all his friends, finally realizing his girlfriend had successfully set him up. Normally he'd be passed about this type of thing, but he wasn't made this time. How could he be? The love of his life had just successfully pulled off a surprise party. But he could make her think he was mad; even if it was only for a moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Mattie was starting to worry. Jon hadn't moved or said anything since everyone had yelled surprise. She was beginning to think he hated this and it was a bad idea. "Jon," she whispered, just above a whisper because the room was now silent; everyone worried Jon was pissed off. He turned his attention on her as a smile broke across his face. Relief flooded through Mattie at the smile. "You ass," she laughed.<p>

"Sorry, but I had to get you back somehow," he admitted pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I can't believe you pulled this off."

"Daddy, you face was funny," Sadie giggled. Dean bent down to her level, so they were eye level with one another.

"You knew about this, too," he questioned, causing the three in a half year old to nod her head. "And you didn't tell me," he joked as she shook her head.

"Den it wouldn't have been a supise, daddy. Duh," Sadie sassed.

"Oh, you little..." Jon trailed off as he started tickling Sadie. Everyone in the room watched Jon interact with his oldest daughter with content. They were all just happy he wasn't mad about the party. "You know, I never even got a happy birthday from you today," Jon said, continuing to tickle Sadie.

"Stop... Sto..p...d...daddy," Sadie giggled.

"Nope, not until I get a happy birthday," Jon laughed.

"O...Okay... H...happy b...birthday," she got out between her giggles. Jon stopped tickling her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked, pretending he hadn't heard her.

"I said happy birthday," Sadie repeated. Standing back up to his full height, Jon scooped Sadie into his arms.

"Now give me a kiss," Jon demanded. Sadie giggled again and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said, walking further into the banquet room. "I cannot believe you managed to pull this off," Jon said shaking his head, eyeing Colby and Leighla. "And you both helped didn't you," he asked. Colby laughed.

"Us, Joe and Jess. They - well, mainly Jess - bought the decorations, we helped set everything up," Colby admitted.

* * *

><p>Jon sat at a table holding Evie as he glanced around the room. He was still surprised they had managed to pull the entire thing off. "Your mother is something else," Jon whispered to the baby. "Just when I think she can't make me love her anymore than I already do, she goes and does something like this, and proves me wrong," Jon said, watching Mattie play with Sadie and Gia on the dance floor.<p>

"Are you talking to an infant, Jon," Joe asked, sitting down in the chair across the table from him.

"Better than talking to myself," Jon admitted. Joe nodded.

"Well, that's true. Are you having fun," he asked. Jon shrugged.

"Yes and no," Jon admitted. Joe furrowed his brow.

"Well, Why _aren't_ you having fun," Joe questioned.

Jon glanced over at Mattie to make sure she was still busy with Sadie and Gia.

"I kind of wish we had just gone out to dinner tonight like we were supposed to because when I thought this was just dinner I had planned to propose. That's why I agreed to go out to dinner in the first place," Jon revealed to one of his best friends. "I have the ring hidden in a pocket of Evie's diaper bag I know Mattie doesn't use, or go into, and everything," Jon said. "But then she threw the party at me instead of dinner, and now I'm like I can't propose, this is supposed to be my night."

"Exactly, this is supposed to be _your_ night. So if _you_ want to propose, then do it," Joe encouraged.

"You really think I should?"

"Yes," Joe exclaimed. "It's _your_ Birthday; it's _your_ party, if it's what _**you **_wanna do it, then you should definitely do it." Jon looked around the room.

"But with all these people around," he questioned.

"Yes! It's not like these people are strangers or, fans, Jon. We're all your close friends who love you, Mattie and both of your daughters," Joe reasoned. "Hell, initially you were going to ask her at dinner, in a restaurant, where strangers were going to witness it. So why would doing it in front of close friends be a bad idea," he reasoned.

The more Joe talked, the more Jon realized he was right. "Alright, I see your point," Jon admitted. "I'll do it. Just give me a bit to work up some courage," Jon said, grabbing his beer off the table and talking a long sip. Joe chuckled.

"Liquid courage," Joe nodded. "Just don't drink too much before proposing. You don't wanna propose while drunk, or she'll likely turn you down," Joe pointed out. Jon shook his head.

"I'll do it after I finish this beer," Jon said, taking another long sip of his already half empty beer.

* * *

><p>True to his word, after Jon finished off the beer he stood up and handed Evie to Joe. "Whelp, here goes nothing," he said, heaving a sigh. Walking over to the diaper bag be unzipped the pocket he had hid the ring in and pulled the little black box out, slipping it into his pants pocket before approaching Mattie. This was the most nervous Jon could ever remember being; he felt even more nervous now than he had before his first WrestleMania match.<p>

Tapping Mattie on the shoulder to get her attention he reached out her hand and waited for her to take his hand. Feeling her accept his out stretched hand he led her to the middle of the dance floor and took the microphone that was there. "Can I have everyone's attention for a moment," Jon called, locking eyes with Joe one last time for one final push of confidence. Everyone grew quiet as they looked over at Jon and Mattie. "As you all know Mattie and I got together after she moved in with me to help raise my oldest daughter a couple of years ago. We've been together officially for about two years now," Jon said.

"Hey Jon, while we're all still young," Colby joked.

"Shut up, jackass," Jon called back as Joe whacked Colby in the back of his head. "Anyway, my point in all of this is I never thought I would be a father, but then I found out about Sadie and knew I had to step up. Mattie helped me do that. Then we found out Mattie was pregnant with Evie and my insecurities creeped back up. But once again, Mattie was there to help me get through it, and today I couldn't imagine not having any of them in my life," Jon admitted. "So tonight, before a I found out about the party, I had planned to finally make this whole thing official. But then I realized we weren't just going out to dinner and this night was supposed to be for me, and I came close to chickening out on the whole idea, but Joe talked some sense into me. So now," Jon trailed off as he pulled the tiny black box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee opening the box up. Mattie's eyes grew wide as she watched her boyfriend, suddenly realizing what was going on. "Mattie, will you please make me the happiest man alive and become my wife," Jon asked.

Mattie stared at Jon and the ring in complete shock. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. She never thought he would ever ask her to marry him. She figured they would always just live the "married" life as boyfriend and girlfriend, but never actually tie the knot. So the fact he was down on one knee in front of her, with a diamond ring shining up at her, asking her the question ever girl dreams of hearing from the love of their life... She was speechless. She couldn't find her voice, so she quickly nodded her head and extended her left hand as the tears started running down her face.

Clearing her throat after she finally found her voice she spoke. "Whelp, I guess you got me back," she joked, referring to the surprise part of the party, as Jon stood back up chuckling he pulled her into a kiss as the room erupted in cheers.

Once the couple broke the kiss, they made their way around the room as all their close friends congratulated them and the party continued for a few more hours as a birthday/engagement party.

From here on out December 7th wouldn't just be remembered as Jon's birthday, but also as the day he finally outgrew his insecurities and asked the love of his life to marry him.


End file.
